Negación y Aceptación
by Arima Kishou 28
Summary: All Might esta enamorado de Aizawa pero este se niega a aceptar sus sentimientos


All Might:

Mi amor hacia Aizawa comenz desde que era un simple estudiante, claro en esas pocas uno aprende y comete errores, qu se le va a hacer?, pero jam s llegue a confesarle lo que realmente sent a por l, al menos durante mi poca de estudiante, ten a muchas cosas en mente pero eso es otro tema, no s exactamente que es , porque si, todav a amo a esa persona de baja estatura (comparado con all might cuando esta transformado) cabello negro y largo, sin mencionar que siempre o casi siempre tiene cara de me vale todo lo que me atrae de Aizawa-kun.

Yo lo observaba desde que ramos estudiantes, no creo que l se haya dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia l, o s ? Es algo de lo que posiblemente no sepa. Aizawa-kun siempre se comporta de una manera indiferente, pero en el fondo se preocupa por los dem s, posiblemente hable m s acerca de este tema m s adelante.

Y ahora comenzar con la actualidad. Hab a pasado mucho tiempo ya desde la ltima vez que nos vimos, jam s imagine que yo ser a profesor en U.A. y que me encontrar a con Aizawa-kun despu s de tanto tiempo, como profesor tuve que ir a la escuela antes de que las clases comenzaran en su nuevo ciclo, ah fue en la oficina de maestros cuando lo vi de nuevo, pr cticamente no hab a cambiado mucho, mis sentimientos por l eran los mismos de cuando yo era estudiante, mi coraz n comenz a latir r pidamente cuando note que se acercaba, me puse nervioso cuando lo vi a los ojos, trate desviar la mirada y continuar con mi papeleo para despistar.

-All Might-san,- Me dijo Aizawa mientras estiraba las manos para darme unos documentos.-tambi n tienes que checar estos papeles

-claro Aizawa-kun- dije disimuladamente, sin embargo algo de m me molestaba, era el simple hecho de estar con esta forma de anor xico enfrente de l, me avergonzaba mostrar mi lado d bil delante de l.

-bueno

En ese momento vi como Aizawa se alejaba de mi escritorio, pero escuche como una voz lo llamaba y venia caminando hacia l, era Mic, que tambi n fue uno de mis amigos cuando estaba en la escuela.

-Hey Aizawa, cuando acabemos con esto, deber amos ir a tomar algo- dijo Mic mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a Aizawa En ese momento mi coraz n se detuvo, me estaba poniendo celoso, mientras lo miraba con una vista amenazadora, obviamente sin que nadie lo notara, estaba esperando la respuesta de Aizawa.

-No lo s , hay mucho trabajo

-Por eso dije que vayamos cuando acabemos!- dijo Mic con su tono medio rockero con una sonrisa- y? Qu me dices?

-mmm

Cuando vi que Aizawa lo estaba pensando me estaba poniendo m s, a n m s celoso, quer a llegar y decirle a Mic que l no pod a porque ya hab a hecho planes o que Aizawa-kun es solamente m o y de nadie m s, claro aunque esto sacara por completo a Aizawa de onda, de repente escuche la respuesta de Aizawa -Est bien, pero solo un rato

\- Yeah! Entonces nos vemos afuera de las instalaciones, eh, Qu te parece a las 5 P.M.?

-Si

-Nos vemos Aizawa

-Vale

La respuesta de Aizawa me hizo enojar, claro soy un hombre celoso que defiende lo que es suyo, en teor a. Cuando vi que Mic se hab a ido de la sala de profesores para buscar algo en la oficina del director, suspire y me dije a mi mismo Idiota, lo hubieras invitado tu en fin l hubiera no existe asique solo volv a voltear para verlo mientras escrib a unos documentos, en eso mi tel fono suena y me saca de mis pensamientos, era el joven Midoriya:

\- Registro de particularidad?- pregunt , se notaba algo preocupado por eso mira no te preocupes por eso, puedes cambiarlo

-en serio!?- dijo desde el otro lado del tel fono, aunque algo exaltado.

-s , mientras no sea excesivo est bien, porque muchas veces nuestra particularidad, no es lo que creemos, estoy seguro que -de repente ya no escuche nada desde la otra l nea, creo que me colg pens , bueno no importa me dije.

En ese momento me percat de que Aizawa me estaba viendo, lo primero que hice fue hacer como si no lo notara, estaba nervioso ya que l me estaba viendo, pero para cuando volv a ver despistadamente, l ya hab a regresado a lo suyo.

Una vez dieron las 5 de la tarde ya todos hab an acabado, incluy ndome a m , cuando iba caminando pude ver a Aizawa-kun y a Mic y ndose juntos, suspire de nuevo, no hab a nada que pudiera hacer, al menos no hoy, en eso vi como Mic abrazaba a Aizawa agarr ndolo desde el hombro, mi sangre comenz a hervir lentamente tras ver esto, me dieron ganas de transformarme y lanzarle un Destroit Smash a Mic, c lmate, si haces eso c mo crees que se ver el s mbolo de paz? me relaje y segu caminando como si no pasara nada, aunque era muy dif cil, dentro mi algo me dec a que Mic tiene los mismos sentimientos que yo por Aizawa, claro, pero no se la dejar a tan f cil.

-Hey Aizawa-escuche como Mic le estaba hablando a Aizawa-kun, claro que lo estoy escuchando a prop sito, pero en eso segu escuchando la conversaci n entre ellos. si te embriagas te puedes quedar en mi casa- le dijo Mic a Aizawa mientras le pegaba suavemente con el codo en el brazo.

En cuanto vi esa escena, me sali sangre de la boca como si me hubieran asustado, no pude resistirlo m s, de solo pensar que ese Rockero le hiciera eso a mi Aizawa me pone furioso, en ese momento aceler el paso para alcanzarlos cuando escuche que Aizawa dec a algo.

\- Por qu habr a de quedarme en tu casa?

\- Qu por qu ?, es obvio si te vas borracho a tu casa te puede salir alg n villano.  
-Aun as no pienso embriagarme, se controlarme.

-Yo solo dec a por si se te ocurr a hacerlo, y si yo me pongo ebrio, me dejar as quedarme en tu casa?

Cuando escuche esa pregunta, me paralice, no podr a soportar la idea de que l se quedara en la casa de Aizawa, pero en eso Aizawa-kun le respondi .

-No, no puedes.

-Eh? Y por qu no?

-Porque no.

-Que cruel.

Cuando escuch eso mi mente se calm , creo que puedo estar tranquilo, je, que bueno que Aizawa-kun le dijo eso a Mic, un momento, y si hubiera sido yo habr a sido la misma respuesta?, pens mientras caminaba, en fin creo que dejar esto por hoy y me ir a casa, cuando llegu a casa encend el televisor y me sent en el sof , sin embargo no pod a estar tranquilo, de solo pensar que el amor de mi vida estaba tomando con alguien m s me inquietaba, de todos modos si me enteraba que Mic se atrev a a hacerle algo a mi Aizawa se las ver a conmigo.

Cuando me di cuenta ya hab a anochecido, mire el reloj y eran la 11:15 P.M. ya me hab a duchado y cenado, pero segu a ese sentimiento dentro de m de preocupaci n, as que opte por llamar a Aizawa y decirle que me equivoque de numero solo para comprobar si est bien, marque el n mero y espere a que contestara.

-Bueno?- escuche desde el otro lado del tel fono, me paralice, no pens a quien usar a como excusa, de repente volvi a hablar.

-All Might-san? Qu pasa?

Cuando lo escuche reaccione y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

ah! perd n, marque por error.

-Bueno, no importa- lo escuche as que se me ocurri desearle buenas noches

-Buenas noches Aizawa-kun

-Igualmente- en cuanto dijo eso me colg

Deje el tel fono sobre la mesa y pens , creo que est en su casa y ese Rockero no est ah , ya que l es muy ruidoso suspire, creo que por fin puedo descansar en paz, luego de eso me enfade conmigo mismo y me puse muy nervioso, por Dios, le dije buenas noches ahora, que pensara de m ? me dije, pero ya no hab a nada que se pudiera hacer, el pasado no se puede cambiar, bostec y me dirig a mi cama para dormir, lo m s que quer a en ese momento era acabar con este d a.

Eraser Head:

Hace ya tiempo que me entere que All Might seria profesor en U.A. honestamente no me gust la idea, ya que esto atraer a demasiado a los reporteros cuando se enteraran que All Might trabajar a en la escuela, los reporteros son un dolor de cabeza solo se meten en problemas y hacen esc ndalos sin mencionar que dicen muchas mentiras. En fin conozco a All Might desde que fuimos estudiantes y por extra o que parezca siempre he sentido que me observa, no siempre pero lo he sentido, pero es algo a lo cual no le tome importancia.

Ahora bien desde que era un estudiante nunca pude explicarme ese sentimiento que ten a por Toshinori, cuando lo ve a mi coraz n lat a fuertemente, llegue a creer que se trataba de amor, pero eso es imposible, yo? Enamorado de un hombre? Y peor a n, de todas las personas que existen ten a que ser l? Despu s de pensarlo mucho decid que esto, definitivamente no es amor, ya que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero por m s que lo intentaba mi coraz n lat a fuertemente cada vez que me hablaba, incluso llegue a sonrojarme una vez, por suerte pude ocultarlo de l, pero para resumir, tiempo despu s me enter que Toshinori se ir a a los Estados Unidos, eso sin duda hizo que mi coraz n se destrozara, pero de eso hablare despu s, y eso si quiero.

Y ahora en la actualidad los maestros tienen que ir a la escuela antes de que comience el ciclo para preparar algunas cosas, y ah fue donde lo volv a ver, por alguna raz n me sent muy feliz de que estuviera aqu , me dirig a mi escritorio para checar unos papeles, cuando me di cuenta hab a agarrado uno documentos de Toshinori as que decid llev rselos, mi coraz n lati r pido cuando me levante de mi silla y me dirig hacia l, por lo que pude ver me miro, pero en ese momento me ignoro, sent como si me pegaran en el pecho, contr late pens luego de eso me dije a m mismo ya no eres un estudiante, ya eres un hombre y esto no es amor, posiblemente solo este exaltado porque el este aqu . Me acerque hacia l y le dije:

-All Might-san,-estire mi mano para darle los documentos.-tambi n tienes que checar estos papeles.

-claro Aizawa-kun -dijo mientras los tomaba y los dejaba en el escritorio.

-bueno- fue lo ltimo que dije y me aleje de ah , no quer a estar con l ya que solo me confundir a m s acerca de lo que siento por l rayos pens , Por qu cada vez que hablo con el me siento de esta manera? Ya lo hab a dicho, no? Lo que siento no es para nada eso a lo que llamamos amor, de repente una voz me sac de mis pensamientos.

-Hey Aizawa, cuando acabemos con esto, deber amos ir a tomar algo- dijo Mic mientras me daba una palmada en el hombro.

-No lo s , hay mucho trabajo- dije para que se fuera y me dejara trabajar ya que en estas pocas hay mucho trabajo.

-Por eso dije que vayamos cuando acabemos!- me dijo Mic con una sonrisa- y? Qu me dices?

-mmm - estaba pensando si deber a salir hoy o simplemente quedarme en casa, en eso pude darme cuenta que Toshinori nos estaba viendo medio raro, acaso l tambi n quiere ir?, no eso solo ser a un problema .

-Est bien, pero solo un rato le dije solo para que me dejara terminar con mi trabajo, adem s no creo que salir un rato haga da o adem s de que necesito descansar de estos pensamientos locos.

\- Yeah! Entonces nos vemos afuera de las instalaciones, eh, Qu te parece a las 5 P.M.?

-Si

-Nos vemos Aizawa

-Vale- fue lo ltimo que le dije a Mic cuando este sali directo a la sala del director a buscar algo.

Me dirig a mi escritorio dispuesto a terminar y evitar pensar en Toshinori o en que sent a realmente por l, en eso escuche como su tel fono sonaba, voltee a ver y lo observe hasta que colg , en eso me volteo a ver y luego desvi la mirada, sent algo muy extra o dentro de mi as que ignore eso y regrese a lo m o, de seguro est pensando que lo estoy observando demasiado me dije, suspire y volv a lo m o.

Llegada la hora para salir con Mic, me dirig hacia afuera, ya hab a terminado todo por hoy, ya que ser maestro es agotador, en eso llega Mic y me abraza por la espalda, este tipo siempre ha sido as conmigo.

-Por qu me abrazas?- le dije para que me soltara ya que a veces eso es medio inc modo.

-Eh!? Qu acaso no puedo abrazarte? Me gusta abrazarte

-S pero ya su ltame, ltimamente usas cualquier excusa para hacer esto, y para ser honesto me estas asustando- le dije mientras me lo quitaba de encima

-Te asustas por qu no te dan amor?- me dijo eso mientras carcajeaba

-Muy gracioso- le dije un poco serio, al menos m s de lo normal

-Si quieres yo te puedo dar amor

-Qu quieres decir?

-Estoy jugando!, jajaja

Despu s de esa conversaci n media extra a, pero a la que muchas veces ya estaba acostumbrado, continuamos caminando, l me estaba hablando acerca de mmm a decir verdad no le preste atenci n a lo que me dec a. Cuando salimos de la escuela pude notar que Toshinori venia de tras de nosotros en eso pens acaso vio cuando Mic me abrazo? un momento eso no deber a preocuparme as que segu caminando junto a Mic tratando de ignorar a All Might, en eso Mic me saca de mis pensamientos haci ndome una pregunta:

-Hey Aizawa- me dijo y se acerc m s a m si te embriagas te puedes quedar en mi casa- en eso me dio un codazo suave en el hombro, sin embargo pens una completa idiotez acaso se me esta insinuando? no, claro que no, lo conozco desde mi infancia, solo estoy pensando de m s. As que le respond como siempre, como si no me importara y adem s no tengo ning n motivo para hacer eso.

\- Por qu habr a de quedarme en tu casa?

\- Qu por qu ?, es obvio si te vas borracho a tu casa te puede salir alg n villano.

-Aun as no pienso embriagarme, se controlarme.

-Yo solo dec a por si se te ocurr a hacerlo, y si yo me pongo ebrio, me dejar as quedarme en tu casa?- la respuesta a esa pregunta era m s que obvia, y por si fuera poco All Might estaba detr s de nosotros, que iba a pensar si dec a que si, adem s hoy quiero tener una noche tranquila, un momento, lo que piense Toshinori no me importa, pero realmente hoy no quer a a nadie en casa, as que respond lo m s r pido posible:

-No, no puedes.

-Eh? Y por qu no?

-Porque no.

-Que cruel.

Ya en eso Mic y yo nos fuimos por la derecha y All Might por la izquierda, suspire, sin embargo no s si fue mi imaginaci n u otra cosa pero hubo un momento en que Toshinori aceler el paso para alcanzarnos, pero creo que no importa. Llegamos a un peque o bar que tambi n era restaurante familiar, ese es el t pico lugar a donde siempre bamos, claro tambi n vamos a otros lugares, pero este era el m s cercano y honestamente no ten a ganas de ir m s lejos, nos sentamos en la barra y de inmediato la mesera nos trajo el men y luego se fue para regresar despu s, una vez ya hayamos decidido que ordenar.  
-mmm vas a querer comer? me dijo Mic con en el men mientras lo hojeaba

-No, no tengo hambre

-bueno yo pedir algunos aperitivos para los dos

En eso llega la mesera y nos pregunta si est bamos listos para ordenar, en cuanto pedimos la mesera se fue diciendo que en un momento por favor ya de rato que nos trajeron la orden y unas bebidas con alcohol.

-Aizawa, sab as que el sucesor de All Might va a estar en tu clase?- me dijo con su t pica sonrisa, cuando ve a Mic comport ndose serio, me daba risa ya que l no es as y a veces usaba eso contra m , pero eso es otro tema.

-si ya lo sab a-le dije

-sin duda este a o va a ser muy interesante.

-creo que s .

Cuando acabamos salimos de ah cada quien dispuesto a ir a su casa, claro que no falt que Mic me diera otro abrazo y me dijera nos vemos luego yo solo respondo como siempre.

Al llegar a casa me doy cuenta que era un poco tarde, as que me duche, cuando Sal de la ducha me sent en el sof y prend la Tv, este fue un d a de verdad largo, y m s porque All Might estaba ah e iba a trabajar en el mismo lugar que yo, lo que menos quer a era top rmelo, ya que cada vez que lo ve a o hablaba con l mi coraz n lat a fuertemente y me pongo nervioso, adem s si All Might lo malinterpreta de seguro se burlar a mi o incluso peor, adem s no estoy enamorado de l, solo es estoy confundido, eso es, solo tengo que acl rame y ya, aparte de que ambos somos hombres, suspire y trate de relajarme cuando en eso suena mi tel fono, al ver en nombre de la persona que me estaba marcando mi coraz n lati muy fuerte, as que conteste:

-Bueno?- pregunte pero no hab a respuesta del otro lado del tel fono por lo que volv a preguntar-All Might-san? Qu pasa?

-ah! perd n, marque por error.

-Bueno, no importa- en ese momento no supe que pensar, realmente me marc por error?, y en eso escuche que All Might me dec a algo.

-Buenas noches Aizawa-kun

-Igualmente- en cuanto dije eso colgu , no ten a ganas de hablar con l al menos hasta que mi mente se aclarara, pero el que Toshinori me haya dicho buenas noches me hizo sentir feliz, tanto que un peque o sonrojo se me sali , me maldije a m mismo y me dirig a mi cuarto para dormir, quer a dejar eso ya de lado, me acost y pens esto definitivamente no es amor, no lo es y sobretodo, por qu ten a que ser l? 


End file.
